


无法成为大人的我们

by Estrefa



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrefa/pseuds/Estrefa
Summary: 设定时间线：番外《光之庭》的那年冬天。
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	无法成为大人的我们

**Author's Note:**

> 设定时间线：番外《光之庭》的那年冬天。

（1）  
“真冷啊。”我熄灭香烟，对着手掌哈了一口气，希望哈气能使冰凉的手心变得暖和起来，但这热气仅仅在手心中停留了两秒便失去了踪迹。  
纽约的冬天如往年一样，依旧寒冷，仿佛空气都要被冻成了固体，寒风一下一下地刮着外面裸露的脸颊，把脸颊弄得生疼。大街上来来往往的行人把自己包裹的严实，将身体与冷气隔离，生怕自己接触到外面冰冷世界。  
“有这么冷吗，真是的……”我嘟囔道，现在城市的人越来越不耐寒了啊，想当年我们住在唐人街的破公寓的时候，连棉衣都只有一件，更别说空调什么的了，不照样活到了现在。  
我这么想着，面前走过一位大爷，他更加过分，用围巾把自己包裹起来，只露出了两个眼睛。我不由得挺了挺胸，露出羽绒服内的单层T恤，像是在和他炫耀自己的强壮似的。  
“阿嚏！”谁知下一秒，我便打了一个喷嚏出来。  
大爷斜眼看了我一眼，抽动了一下嘴角，不屑地笑了笑，仿佛在说：“傻逼，让你逞能。”  
“妈的，被鄙视了。我竟然被一个大爷鄙视了。”我心中骂道。  
我心中开始有些烦闷，忍不住看了看手机，并没有收到信息。  
已经过了约定时间20分钟了，而今天见面的对象——奥村英二，依然没有到，甚至连一个短信都没有。  
“该不是出什么事了吧。”  
我皱皱眉，开始焦虑起来，虽说这两年太平了不少，道上的人也知道英二这个人和纽约几大帮派的头目关系不一般，并不会主动去招惹他，但是这个世界是在变的，而且当年的那件事埋下了不少隐患至今仍未解决，不，应该是无法解决。况且谁知道哪一天，又一个名不见经传的小子又会异军突起。这种不安感从几年前我开始接手帮派的生意开始就渐渐开始在我心头萦绕，并且越来越深，这些年，我竟然开始有些理解当年那人的感受了。  
在我正准备给他打电话的时候，远处出现了一个身影，穿着深灰色的羽绒服，一头长发松松垮垮地垂在肩旁，虽然鼻梁夹着一副眼镜，可依然遮挡不住镜片后面的那双眸子的神采。英二终于到了。我一颗悬着的心终于落了下来。  
他大步跑到我面前，弯下腰扶着膝盖喘着粗气，看来累的不轻。  
“抱歉，画廊那边临时出了些状况，而且，我的手机没电了。”他挥挥手中黑屏的手机，气喘道。  
我摇摇头，向他表示我不在意。还没等我说话，他“噗地一声笑了出来。“辛，你怎么大冷天在外面等着，还敞着衣服，脖子都冻红了。”  
我耸耸肩，指指边上的吸烟点，向他解释了其中一个原因：“只是出来抽根烟。好了，我们快进去吧，外面实在是太冷了。”  
我们走进电影院中，室内暖风扑面而来，让我刚才被冻僵的脖子轻松了不少。  
“辛，你怎么突然想起来约我看电影？”英二从鼻梁上摘下起雾的眼镜问道。  
“啊啊，这两天我手下的那帮小子天天都在讨论这部片子有多好看，搞得我都有些好奇了。再说了，你这两天忙的连睡觉的时间都没有，你那边的事情好不容易告一段落，多少出来放松一下。”我揉揉冻僵了的脖子，解释道。  
英二勾起嘴角浅浅地笑了,眼睑微微合起，裹着那颗透亮的眸子。我看着这对眼睛，一时间竟感觉有些陌生的久违感生出。  
我想了想，突然发现，啊，原来是因为英二摘掉了眼镜。  
话说回来，我认识英二打的时候他是不戴眼镜的，不过当时他好像戴的是隐形眼睛，但似乎近视度数并不是很高。要不然在最混乱的自顾不暇的那些日子，哪有条件去换隐形眼镜呢？  
不过这么一想，英二又是什么时候开始戴镜框眼镜的呢？  
英二掀起毛衣的一角细细地擦着手上的眼镜，突然，跑来了一个小孩，重重得摔在英二的身上，英二手上一抖，手中的眼镜也掉在了地上。  
“喂！你大人有没有教过你别在公共场合跑来跑去啊！”我忍不住吼道。那小孩也挺厚颜无耻地，自己爬起来并没有道歉，而是向我做了个鬼脸跑掉了……  
“现在的小孩都什么东西……”我看到那个鬼脸不由得更加火大，忍不住向英二抱怨。  
“没事，只是撞了一下。”英二冲我摇头笑笑。说着他蹲下来，开始在地上摸索起来，寻找他的眼镜，如果是不知情的人看到，恐怕会以为他是个瞎子。  
我看到他这幅模样，不知为何，像是被谁狠狠揪住胸口一般，有些难受。  
“我说，英二……你视力什么时候变得这么差了……明明我们刚认识的时候，你练眼镜都不用带的。”我蹲下来，拾起被撞掉的那副眼镜，递到英二手上。  
英二又用毛衣下摆随便擦了擦，重新把眼睛架在了鼻子上，刚才有些失焦的眼神恢复了过来。  
他道：“要说是恶化，其实也就是那几年的事，不过这几年稳定很多了。”他故作洒脱地耸耸肩。“我以为你知道呢……不过，也对，我除了睡觉，一般也不摘眼镜。”  
“那几年”听到这个词，之后我完全没有心思再听英二下面的那些话。那几年，这个人，奥村英二到底是如何走过来的……眼前突然有些片段支离地出现在我面前。白色教堂门前开走的救护车，灰色墓碑上的玫瑰，以及那个立在雨中的那个没有生机的人。  
靠！我有些烦躁地挠挠头，驱赶掉这些画面，使劲拍了拍英二的肩咧开嘴笑道：“你想吃什么味的爆米花，我去买。”  
英二犹豫了一下，开口道：“辛，能帮我买个加芥末的热狗吗？”  
“英二！”  
许是这几天工作加学业太忙而导致失眠的源故，我的心脏又一次剧烈跳动起来。这人自那之后再也不碰一口芥末。之前帮派里头有个不知情的小弟，买了加芥末的热狗给他，他吃了一口，当场就吐了出来。  
英二的目光并没有看我，而是低头看着地面，仿佛在拜托我什么多么难以启齿的事：“我就是想尝试一下……”  
我将震惊迅速藏到心里，故作大方的道：“嗨，想吃就吃呗，有什么的，你等着啊。”  
我如同逃跑一样，飞快地跑到柜台前去排队。那次事件之后，在这个人身上发生的变化一一在我脑海中轮转着：不去中央图书馆，甚至连能看到那栋建筑的地方也不会去，戴了眼镜，留长了头发，不吃芥末……亚修·林克斯这个名字，如同久久徘徊不去的幽灵，紧紧裹挟着英二。  
奥村英二，是个被逝者束缚的男人。  
好容易买回来，我把热狗递给英二，晃了晃手中的爆米花桶：“没想到这家电影院竟然有卖甜爆米花，虽然我并不经常去中国，但听帮派那些从小在中国长大的小子讲，中国只有卖甜爆米花的。前一段时间去中国吃了次奶油味，比美国这些鬼佬咸味爆米花好吃多了！果然！中国人就要吃甜爆米花啊！话说，你也尝尝……”  
“……”并没有人回答我，这让我一瞬间有些尴尬……  
“英二？”  
我试探性地问。发现英二拿着热狗低着头站在那里。  
“抱歉……”英二抬起头，神情有些疲惫。“明明特意拜托你买……我果然……还是不行……”我看向他的手中，热狗上只有一个浅浅的牙印，一看就是连咬下去的勇气都没有。  
“嗨，没事！”我从他手上夺过那个热狗，咬了一大口下去，却被呛出了眼泪：  
“fuck！那个死老太婆，让你多加，谁让你加这么多了！”  
看到我的窘样，英二终于忍不住笑了出来。

（2）  
电影的名字叫做《飞蛾》，是个有名的大导演拍的，电影宣传用的话还挺唬人的，什么首部采用全息CG动画人物做主角的电影。好像是因为这部电影讲的是一个演员的一生，导演因为找不到符合自己心中男主角的男明星，最后干脆一拍大腿，用纯CG做。我印象还蛮深刻的，当时这个亚裔导演在描述男主角的时候用了一个中文词：“风华绝代”。虽然多少能理解导演的想法，如果我们公司是投资方，估计在他突然提出这个烧预算的点子的时候，我应该已经开始在想怎么暗杀他了……不过按着这个片子的票房，应该也赚了不少钱。  
话说回来，现在的技术水平可真的不错，虽说是CG技术，可真的一点违和感都没。就连头发的末梢都分毫毕现。  
影片的开头，是一场行业内的某奖项的颁奖典礼。颁奖嘉宾站在舞台上，拆开手中的信，拖着长音道：“本次的最佳男演员奖的得——主——是——”突然画面一转，切到了一段剪辑视频上，一位容貌惊艳的金发碧眼的男孩大笑着骑着车在公路上奔跑，阳光照射在在他的金发上发出目眩的光芒。  
这自信的笑容所绽放出的光芒，太过刺眼，以至于让我有一种熟悉的感觉，我感受到旁边的英二的身子抖了一下，他一定也有相同的感觉吧，明明是完全不相同的两个人……  
旁白的介绍词道：“他是《全速奔跑》中的音乐天才，是《我的爱人》中虽身处底层却仍不放弃追逐希望的男妓，是《飞蛾》中用生命勇敢追逐理想的演员……”说道这句话时，画面中的金发少年面带微笑，走上摩天高楼的天台边缘，脚下是在城市不断穿梭的车水马龙。  
“他就是……”忽然，颁奖典礼的声音然而止，通过颁奖典礼影片中的一个深色背景镜头，转场过渡到了一个美国的普通房间内。淡蓝色的月光照在一间凌乱的房间中，一位金发少年蹲在地上，面前是一堆零零散散的钞票。  
金发少年嘴中念念有词：“一百，两百，三百……啊啊啊，还差一百美元！”镜头推移到少年墙上订着的一张运动鞋的海报，接着又缓缓移到了一本影视杂志社，杂志当期访谈的主题，是“我是如何成为演员的”。  
这位金发少年虽然有着惊天的外貌，却毫无疑问是一个不知天高地厚的傻子。金发少年是个普通的美国青年，每天上上课，谈谈恋爱，开开party，最大的梦想就是做个有钱人。导演丝毫没有掩饰少年对奢侈生活和金钱的向往，甚至专门拍了一段少年穿假名牌被识破的片段。影院中响起了一阵笑声，毕竟，顶着这样一张脸犯傻实在是有种反差的幽默感。  
而这位帅气少年赚钱的方法，则是去好莱坞闯荡，当演员。这位金发少年对自己有着天真的自信，总是幻想着自己可以一炮而红。甚至没等到大学毕业，便从大学退学，自己跑到了好莱坞，甚至还因此和家里决裂。  
由于帮派旗下也有一些影视行业的公司，说实话，他这种天真的傻小子挺多的，傻乎乎地跑到圈子里闯荡，幻想着自己那天能变成天皇巨星，不过大部分的人不是被骗了，就是被睡了，能出头的少之又少。  
我看着荧幕中金发少年碧色眼眸中露出的动人神采，不由得想到，以他的条件，搞不好真的能大红，不过现实中影视圈子里能慧眼识人的人还真的不多，大部分不过是一些只知道赚钱的黑心肠蠢货罢了。一个人红不红和长相还真的没太大关系，主要是看运气。  
电影接下来开始讲金发少年在好莱坞闯荡的故事，金发少年签约了一家新成立的经纪公司，公司分给他了一个同样是愣头青的年轻经纪人。  
愣头青闯荡江湖的故事，是许多喜剧影片的共同题材，当然，在这里也不例外，两个年轻人因为不懂行规，闹出了许多笑话。而最搞笑的是这个经纪人，是个爱说大话的，在金发少年刚刚签约的时候，狠狠把自己吹嘘了一番。他那会西装革履，头发梳的一丝不苟，一副精英样，才骗得金发少年签了约。结果正式工作时却漏了馅，开始还硬撑着自己的经验老到的经纪人的人设，给金发少年指点。金发少年真的按照他说的做后，却毫无例外一一翻车。电影院中的笑声更响了。  
所以说，影视行业有风险，入行需谨慎。  
我知道，这个过程并没有导演镜头下表现的那么欢乐，要非要用一个形容词来形容，那用“痛苦”这个词也不为过。不过，在这两个愣头青打打闹闹，磕磕绊绊地成长过程之中，两个人的感情也渐渐有些升温。总感觉这个导演想在暗示什么，两个人的某些互动，在导演的镜头下显得异常的暧昧。  
金发少年虽说入行动机不纯，呃，或者是特别单纯——为了挣钱，并不是别的电影中为了实现艺术梦想什么的。不过，这个少年却意外地有着惊人的表演才能，理解能力也特别的强。所以，渐渐地从跑龙套的小角色成长成了一个四五线的小演员。渐渐地，开始有一些男三号甚至是男二号的角色找上门来。  
而他和经纪人的感情在这一阶段差点一触即发。即将爆发的临界点是一次晚宴前。金发少年即将要出席一次重要的晚宴，由于少年共通的拖延症，金发少年马上要迟到了。金发少年比较穷，请不起助理，所以助理的工作也由经纪人兼任了。所以，此时经纪人手忙脚乱地帮金发少年做出门的准备。  
“领带，啊啊啊，喂，亚当你看到我的领带了吗？”亚当是经纪人的名字。  
“哎呀，我这不是在找嘛！谁让你把屋子弄得这么乱。”  
两个人在兵荒马乱的房间中乱扒着，突然，两个人同时叫了出来，几乎是同一时间手伸向了那条领带，两个人的手抓在了一起。在导演的巧妙运镜下，气氛被熏染的恰到好处，两个人都愣住了。  
还是经纪人先反应过来，慌慌张张地为金发少年系上领带，全程没有看少年的脸。两人走至房间门口，金发少年突然停住了，转过了身去……接着是一幕黑屏，镜头被切到了晚宴上。  
“哎~”周围有观众轻微表示不满，之前吧观众胃口掉的十足，却这么跳了过去，不得不说是导演的恶趣味。  
说实话，对于晚宴这种场合，我还挺熟悉这种场合的。导演的刻画细致入微，华美的服饰，虚假的笑容样样具备，而且这里还多了金发少年屁股上那双秃顶制作人的咸猪手。由于只是个小演员，金发少年并不敢表现出任何不满，嘴上还要应承着秃顶的一杯杯的灌酒，开始经纪人还能帮着挡一挡，后来经纪人接了一个电话，急匆匆地离开了会场。这经纪人的男演员的演技也不错，把不能表现在明面却又无可奈和的愠怒演的十分，只是是我的错觉吗？总感觉他和这个金发少年之间有着什么故事。  
在他走后，秃顶越发变本加厉，以至于金发少年被他搀着走出了宴会场。呃，这个套路我熟悉，很明显，金发少年被下药了。  
金发少年在迷迷糊糊的状态中，被带到了一间房间。导演并没有直接描绘金发少年被侵犯的镜头，而是用几个支离破碎的镜头拼凑，暗示着这个昏暗的夜晚的荒唐。  
第二日，金发少年失魂落魄地回到住处，迎接他的是在他门前坐了一夜的经纪人。  
从这个情节开始影片进入了下一个阶段。金发少年没有告诉任何人，因为他知道即使告诉了也不会有什么用处，经纪人虽然感觉他状态不对，却奈何不了他一言不发。  
边上的英二的胳膊动了动，我扭头看向他，看到他摘下了自己的眼镜。  
金发少年的角色由原来的男三号，直接被提拔成了男二号，因为这部戏，金发少年也一炮而红，从此美酒华服傍身，至此，他终于实现了当初进入好莱坞的梦想——赚钱。随着少年在演艺圈内爬的越来越高，圈子内部的那些黑暗也一一展现在他的眼前，权色·权钱勾结，拉帮结派，甚至那些心照不宣的黑色交易，都被导演或直接或间接通过少年的经历拍了出来。  
少年经历那一晚的事情虽然行事作风大变，但心性却还是像当年那个初出茅庐的愣头青一样。面对这些现实，他没有选择避而不视，反而选择直面与之相抗。不久，关于金发少年的黑料满天飞，说他睡便行内大佬,酗酒等等。好在他的演技与相貌实在是太深入人心，再加上这些黑料和平常举止实在不符，对他实在是没什么影响。然而这些言论终究是实实在在被人谈及的。  
不久又发生了一次惨祸，，少年再一次被侵犯，被某投资人，在一次招商晚宴上，是被公司有意无意的安排的。这次事件，彻底改变了少年自身。此后他仿佛在印证关于自己的谣言似的，酗酒，吸食大麻……他的行为更加不羁而依然和这个圈子对抗着，不过这时他的武器多了一样，他自己的身体。  
在这中间，在我看来，经纪人相当于他栖息的港湾一般，虽然帮不上很多忙，却每次都在耗尽全力，企图把他拉离这汹涌的洪流之中。  
第二次侵犯事件后，由于和公司脱不开关系，经纪人知道了这件事情，愤怒的经纪人和他一起解约离开了公司，金发少年也因此背上了一大笔债务。  
退出公司之后，几乎没有什么邀约再找上门来，这时一位独立制作人找了上门来，带来了电影《飞蛾》的邀约。也正是这部电影，为他带来了最高奖项的最佳男演员奖。这是翻身的机会，他的债务从此也能还清。  
颁奖典礼当天的下午，在酒店客房里休息的金发少年， 喝了杯手边桌上的红酒，有些似乎是疲惫依在沙发的靠背上微闭着双眼，天已经快黑了，按理说，他此时应该开始准备颁奖仪式了。  
这时，他的手机响了，是经纪人发来的短信，大概内容是这回无论有没有得奖都可以先休息一个月，已经帮他谈好了下个电影了，是他之前看好的那个本子。然后告诉他半个小时后化妆师就到云云。金发少年对着手机疲惫一笑，这时又来了一条短信，还是来自经纪人的，短信只有三个单词，  
我爱你。  
这时，金发少年剧烈咳嗽了两下，大股大股的鲜血从嘴中涌出。他眯起眼睛笑了，笑容有些疲惫，却搀着一丝说不清道不明的幸福感。他嘴中鲜血不受他控制似地向外涌着，鲜血呛进了肺部，再次让他剧烈地咳嗽起来。我知道，他这是中毒了。很明显，凶手是不想让他参加这次的颁奖仪式，而他在之前得罪了那么多人，相必凶手必定是其中的一人。  
然而这些，此刻对观众，对他都已经不重要了。  
从始至终，他的目光都在手机那小小的荧幕上。  
直到他闭上双眼的那一刻。  
他的手壁无力地垂下，手机掉在地上，砸在了地上的电视遥控器上。电视电源被打开，正好播放的是他本次奖项被提名的电影的预告片，荧幕中的金发少年爬上天台，看着脚下的车水马龙，微微一笑，展开双臂，那双手臂仿佛幻化成了翅膀，载着他飞向远方。  
荧幕上一个硕大的花体字出现——《飞蛾》。

影片终于完结，片尾曲伴随着片尾字幕开始缓缓响起。身旁的观众纷纷开始收拾东西做离开的准备，然而我身旁的英二并没有反应，片尾曲放完，影厅灯光重新亮起，我看到英二的眼睛有点红，是刚才哭过了。我站起身来，英二也随着我站起来，直到行至停车场，都没有和我说一句话，我心中一紧，罪恶夹杂着悔意涌上心头。坐在车里，我试着舒缓一下气氛说道：“英二，你感觉这部电影怎么样？我感觉还不错，你知道吗，它这个主角不是真人而是用C G动画做的。现在科技可真发达啊……”  
我余光看向副驾驶室的英二，努力抽动了下嘴角，似乎是想努力迎合我，道：“嗯，是挺不错。”  
气氛有点尴尬，不过我不能气馁，继续道：“哈哈，是吧，不过这导演还真敢拍，圈子里那些破事，都让他拍出来了。说道导演，你知道吗，这导演特别敢说，推特上有粉丝问他会不会有续作被他直接怼回去说：‘真正的粉丝是不会去期待续作的，只会在心中为逝者祈福，这个结局对主人公来说，是最后的结局。’啊啊，真是狂妄呢，哈哈哈。”我放声笑道。  
那边英二缓缓有了反应：“最好的结局吗？”他似是自言自语，又像是在问我。  
“是啊……你看，经纪人最后不是和他告白了嘛，他俩的事情肯定瞒不住，在这个圈子里和经纪人谈恋爱可是禁忌。还有，男主人公其实最后已经恨透了这个圈子吧，他身上背着那么多债，只能靠不断演戏来还清，再演下去，对他来说，也是一种折磨。况且，他之前得罪了行业内的那么多大佬，这些隐患和问题总有一天会带来更大的灾难，其实某种程度，他也是在保护经纪人……  
我此时感觉，自己仿佛一个犯了错的小孩，在愤怒的家长面前喋喋不休地陈述着自己的那些借口。英二没有立刻回应我。这时，纽约的天空飘起了细细的雪花，瞬间，车窗变的朦胧起来，我打开雨刷器的开关，有节奏的雨刷声在车内响起，外面的车呼啸而过，伴随着雨刷的摩擦声，倒显得气氛更加的尴尬。  
“但是，人不是豹子，人可以改变自己的命运。”英二终于开口，可是，他这句话仿佛是什么触动了我心中的某根线一般，我脑海中浮现出那张染着暗红色血迹的信笺，上面写着：“你不是豹子，你可以改变自己的命运。”我把握着方向盘的手不由得握紧，我想要压住心中的情绪似地沉声道：“英二……”  
“呐，辛，你说，为什么，他为什么会死啊，明明手机就在手边，为什么他不去求救呢……”他的声音有些哽咽，终于，他爆发了。  
我把车开到路边，缓缓地停了下来。“英二，他没有办法……”我安慰道。  
英二像是被触发了某种开关，他道：“他完全可以离开这个行业啊！他可以卖掉自己的房子，可以借自己的名气做个商人，对了，我相信，经纪人亚当也有不少存款，可以帮他还。如果这个国家待不下去，那换一个国家，我相信，无论在哪里，他都能活得不错的吧，而且，在亚当的鼓励和支持下，随着时间的流逝，他也会渐渐忘记那些悲痛……”英二一口气说了许多，语句之间有些没有逻辑，这不是他平时的风格。  
始作俑者的负罪感将我整个人裹挟起，我开始后悔，为什么要带他来看这部电影。悔意与辛酸交织在我的心头，如同一把锥子，直直刺进我的胸膛，我看到这样的英二，心脏剧烈的抽痛起来，我克制住自己想要一把抱住英二的冲动，因为，我想起了我此行的最初目的。  
“英二，我知道很残忍，但是你没感觉，其实死对那个人来说未尝不是一种解脱，他背负的东西太多也太重了。我们这种人，此生是无法离开那个世界的。”  
“辛，你怎么知道，你尝试过吗？就算失败了，就再来一遍，人生还那么长，总有无限的可能在等着你。人类……”英二顿了顿，“人类，不是豹子啊！”英二的泪终于落了下来。  
我看着英二，莫名的无力感涌上心头。我看着英二的侧脸，外面的雪越下越大，雪花的颜色混着惨白的路灯照在他的脸上。他有些疲惫地闭上眼，脸上的流出的神情甚至让我没勇气去看第二眼。为什么，又是这样的表情……  
“英二，已经过去这么多年了，你为什么还是停留在原地，亚修已经死了啊……英二，就连我，都从当初的那个小鬼长大了！”  
是啊，我还是不想放弃，我想给这个人幸福，想要拉着走向时间的尽头，想要带他逃出这无尽的回忆漩涡。然而，我看到他的这幅表情，忽然间什么都懂了，我想起之前月龙的劝告：“挑战回忆是没有胜算的。”  
…………  
英二似乎是被我吓到了，表情僵了僵，又活了过来。  
他笑了，笑容有些苦涩，和无奈。  
“我想，我可能无法成为大人。”

（3）  
“英二，已经过去这么多年了，你为什么还是停留在原地，亚修已经死了啊……英二，就连我，都从当初的那个小鬼长大了！”  
“……”  
耳畔响起辛带着泣声的话语。  
是啊，不过短短七年，当年的小个子辛，如今已经长成了一位颇为可靠的帮派首领。然而在他的眼里，我还是当年那个没有长大的稚嫩青年，没有长大吗？我一直以为，我早就变成了大人。

我猛然想起了那个夏天。

Cape cod，June

那个我们成长为“大人”之前最后的夏天。  
麦田还未收割，风拂过麦田，麦浪在太阳下闪着金色的光芒，空气中香气仿佛麦子融化在了空气里，温暖着柔和着这正午的热烈日头。  
穿着人字拖走在公路边，最大份的炸鱼薯条，四种口味的冰淇淋，超大桶的可乐，用T恤抹净手指，赤脚在田野里奔跑，穿着衣服在河里游泳，躺在河边睡觉。他弯下腰，撒娇似地让我替他买酒。我仰起头，不客气地嘲笑他是小屁孩。  
他一脸坏笑，揉着我的头发道：“小矮子，到底谁才是小屁孩。怎么看我也更像大人吧。”  
那时的我和他都还是少年。  
入夜，带着一身臭汗，回到租赁的破旧汽车旅馆。  
关门，和着夜色和汗水，抵着房门热烈地亲吻。  
从玄关到浴室，喘着粗气替对方擦背，拥抱在花洒下，大手大脚地擦干身体，又跌跌撞撞地倒在床上。  
他细细地吻着我的脖子，舌头不怀好意地勾着我的两点，又转而向上含起我的耳垂。他的身体如同他的名字，散发出如同晓光一般的热度，我的身体，仿佛要被这热烈的日光融化一般，摊在床上。无法克制的呻吟从我口中发出，下体的动脉配合沸腾的血液发出有节奏的跳动。移动之间，我发现，他的也和我一样，在不安地热烈跳动着。  
我大着胆子，依着记忆中的几部成人影片中的那样，把腿勾在他的腰上。他的动作愣了愣，吻了下我的额头道：“不急。”舌头从喉咙滑至我的小腹，最后含上胯下那处不安定的地方。温暖湿润的刺激卷席走我的意识，我再一次忍不住叫了出来。他的舌柔软而灵活，挑逗着每一寸最关键的地方。在爆发的边缘，我想要让他离开，却被他拿至口腔的更深处，最后如他所愿，我在他的嘴中交代了出来。  
我爬起来，主动吻上他，他的嘴边挂着方才的白浊，我借着方才情欲的余韵大着胆子进到他的嘴里。才发现，即使是自己的东西也不好吃。一只手摸着他的下体，另一只手将他右手带至自己的后庭，我的脸如同火烧一般，我只顾着吻他，因为这样我可以不用去看他的眼睛。  
我本以为我会迷失在这浓烈的爱欲之中，如同每个沉浸在爱情中的男人。然而，他的手在即将进入的时候，突然停了下来。他的唇舌与我分开，我坐在床上，看着他。他的目光从我的眼睛上移开说道：“对不起……我不能这么对你……”  
“亚修？”我心中隐隐约约地猜到了什么。  
“对不起，对不起……”他不停地向我道着歉。“我不该的，不该想对你做这种事情。”他的身体开始发抖，他脆弱而柔软的灵魂再一次向我剖了出来。  
我无言，过去抱住他，企图能给他一些温暖，抚平他那千疮百孔的灵魂，虽然微不足道。过了许久，他才平静下来，身子也不再颤抖。  
他没有从我怀中起来，他在我耳边喃喃道：“我还是无法成为大人。”

这是太久远的回忆。这些年来，我总是强迫自己不去回忆那些往事，可是每到一些时刻，那些往事却不自觉的自己逆流回来。从那时起我一直过着混乱的生活，我从生活中剔去所有和当年重叠的要素，自欺欺人一般把那个人偷偷地放在心中角落——把他的照片藏起来，不去吃他喜欢的东西，不去他最爱的地方，虽然我从未想过忘了他，行为却仿佛要忘了他似的。  
今年的某一天，我突然明白，既然忘不了，既然不想忘，不如便坦然地张开手臂，迎接这往事的洪流，让往事的温暖与寒冷贴着自己的胸膛，一遍遍地刺伤又一遍遍地治愈。  
我从回忆中脱出，看着辛，他何尝不是被回忆束缚的人呢。我笑了，回答他： “我想，我可能无法成为大人吧。” 毕竟，我曾向他承诺过，

My soul is always with you。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实，我很长时间没有想明白，A英之间超越了爱情的灵魂之爱到底包不包含爱情。作者曾借辛的口说，他们的感情中有过近似恋爱的东西，但他们完全没有性关系。但按逻辑讲，没有性关系，好像不太可能，因为毕竟是两个血气方刚的小年轻。之后又看了导读书还是某个网友的评论，为辛的这番话做了解释。对亚修来说，性象征着痛苦，并不会给他带来快乐。  
> 结合少年人该有的行为以及辛的说法和对亚修的本人对性的看法，便有了英二所回忆的内容。毕竟在我看来，他们的感情虽然超越了爱情，但一定包含爱情。在那些日夜，面对自己冲动，亚修结合自己的经历选择了忍耐。这就是我理解的，辛所说的没有性方面的关系的的故事吧。  
> 还有个本来想写进去的点，因为剧情没有写进去。我看到有很多网友说，亚修不适合老去。这句话对于英二来说，未免太过残忍，毕竟，谁都有老去的权力。  
> 哎，只是一些意难平的碎碎念罢了。  
> Ps：电影纯CG男主角的灵感来自李安的《双子杀手》，里面有一个纯CG打造的主角。  
> 还有电影导演说，真正的粉丝不会去期待续作。这句话其实来自香蕉鱼的官方导读书，这句话曾让我耿耿于怀了好久……  
> 设定里其实辛事前看过这部电影，他感觉这部电影可以帮助英二从回忆中“解脱”出来。  
> 英二的回忆的灵感来源来自于《ANGLE EYES》里面的夏天片段


End file.
